Dark Trainer
by Raxychaz
Summary: Born in Unova but moved to Hoen, the Uzumaki family are filled with an interesting lot. The two children, Menma and Naruto each strive to carve out their place in the world through their prowess as Pokémon Trainers. So it better be either Dark or badass, because Menma Uzumaki will stop at nothing to achieve his dream of being Grand Champion. M for safety, Game World.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Types are my favorite, that and 'cus they nerf the shit out of psychic types which makes me **_**very**_** happy, we start out in Hoen ladies and gents, this will be based off the games with a few spicy points from the Anime.**

**Of course he'll not exclusively use Dark Types, that would be stupid, but they will be his specialty or any pokemon who can appear dark in nature, such as Ghost Types, or Poison.**

**The Rival will be Naruto and Ruby/Brandon, you guys decide on what his name shall be, 'cus in the games its Brandon but Ruby does suit him, red eyes and all.**

**The pairing will be MenmaXTrainer!May.**

**I added the 'Trainer!' because unlike the show, May in the games is a proper trainer, no offence contest lovers, and is a pain in the ass to beat early game, sometimes.**

**The Dark Trainer. **

Menma Uzumaki son of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki, older brother of Naruto Uzumaki, Menma could technically, and literally, be considered the 'black mareep' of the family, mostly because he has black hair and is less exuberant than his brother, don't get it wrong he's a nice guy he's just 'so chill it's a pain to express'.

Menma Uzumaki age 15, long black spikey hair that fell to his mid back, pair of bangs framed his face, his right one being slightly thicker and long due to the way he brushed his hair, that bang holding a red streak that went from root to tip, oddly enough it was natural. His eyes were a dark purple colour while his skin was fair, while three lines ran from his jawline to cheekbone, an odd mutation of skin pigmentation.

Currently he was face first against his pillow, clad in naught but his black boxers; his body was rather well built for a teen lines of definition ran across his arms and abdominal muscles, "NII-SAN!" Shouted a voice, Menma jerked away with a start, falling out of bed, his sheets coming with him, he groaned lowly as his head hit the ground, opening his eyes he looked up to the grinning face of his younger brother, younger by only a year, Naruto had shorter spikier golden blonde hair with azure colored eyes, his skin was a healthy shade compared to Menma's 'moon-tan'.

Naruto wore a burnt orange long-sleeved shirt with a maroon spiral on the shoulder, a navy blue vest over the top, denim jeans held up by an orange and white checkered belt with an 'Uzu' buckle, their mothers clothing brand they were going to call it 'Ripcurl' but decided against it. Naruto's outfit was finished with a pair of white sneakers with orange soles and dark blue laces.

"Good, you're awake." Said the younger cheekily.

Menma's eyes narrowed into his trademark 'abyssal glare' as he stared at Naruto, who's skin began to rapidly pale the appearance of a massive eyeless demon behind his elder brother made Naruto shrink back in fear, Menma slowly rose from the ground and to his full height of 6' 2" compared to Naruto's 5' 10". By the time Menma had fully stood up Naruto was already out of the room screaming that he was sorry.

Menma merely smirked; his little brother was so dumb some times.

Menma delved into his various draws, grabbed some clothes and went to have a shower. Today was 'the day' after all. His father had, in not so many words, asked Menma to stick around for another year so he could look out for his younger brother when Naruto finally started his journey, Menma didn't mind, he got another year of working out the kinks in his future and lazing about, win-win in his mind.

Plus it allowed him a full extra year of saving up money for said journey, from allowances to part-time work he was pretty well off all things considered, that and designing some stuff for Devon Co. in Rustborough, nothing major just tweaking the various 'balls to work a few percentiles more effectively for his trouble he got three whole boxes of a 'ball of his choice, 2 of Dusk Balls, because they were awesome, and a box of normal Poke Ball's, there were 60 'balls in total.

He'd given Naruto 10 of the Poke Balls to tide him over for a short time, the blonde didn't want any Dusk's Menma questioned as to why and Naruto merely responded that they creped him out.

Their father and mother found that hilarious for some reason.

He did part-time for Prof. Birch, the local man of know-how when it came to Pokemon, Menma frequented the lab when they'd first moved from Unova to Hoen, and eventually got the offer from the Prof. to be an assistant, he took it with the warning that when he could he'd be leaving for a journey, Birch merely smiled at the time and told him, "You and my daughter will get along famously then young man!" He was very enthusiastic at least.

May, was the name of his daughter, she was pretty cute, he'd happily admit it, very determined in her pursuits when it came to Pokemon, Menma found her strong will and sense of character very endearing, she was quite the opposite to himself, while he was a slight apathetic she was passionate, it was good they balanced each-other well.

Menma left his room, a black satchel bag slung over his right shoulder and donned in his 'trainer attire'. Naruto would call it his 'I'm Goth so leave me alone' attire, but Menma would smack him should he feel like saying that aloud.

In public.

_Again_.

A double breasted black coat was draped over his shoulder, over a dark grey t-shirt with a spiraled black and white spikes orb over the shoulder, he wore black leathery gloves with silver caps, and darkened denim jeans, slightly baggy, pockets lined his favorite pants as a black belt held them up, a black spiral engraved onto the steel buckle, a silvery chain hung from the belt loop nearest to the buckle to the one just past his hip, a pair of black 'Kustom' shoes with amber colored soles and laces.

His mother had called him a 'brand bitch' for wearing so many different brands.

He honestly just wore what was comfortable, it wasn't his fault he had good taste.

"Good morning, Brand-kun." Said Kushina, Menma's brow twitched as he sent her a baleful glare, he hated the nickname, and he hated that it stuck so bloody much, "Oh so scary!~" She mocked, making a fake scared face before pulling his face close and kissing his cheek, "No need to be so grumpy, Menma-kun. Journey day!" She cheered, Menma merely rolled his eyes.

"Yay~." He mumbled unenthused, Minato chuckled as he took a sip from his juice, he was a writer, rather well established as well, he wrote lots of stuff his bestselling series being 'Shinobi' the story of an underdog Ninja who could do crazy shit like walking up walls and breathing fire, all that kinda stuff.

It was pretty alright, he was more interested in reality than make-believe but he could appreciate the work his father had put into the series.

"Good morning, Menma-kun..." Started Minato, placing his juice down and patting the seat next to him, Menma took it as Minato leant over and whispered, "I just want to thank you again, you have no idea how much we appreciate what you've sacrificed by staying back another year." Said Minato, he truly loved his sons, but his eldest had a special spot in his heart for doing what he did.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a fricken hero give me a medal." Muttered Menma flippantly, taking some eggs off the platter in the middle of the table and stuffing his plate with them, bacon and toast, before slapping it all together and hastily devouring it all, Minato sweat dropped his eldest was ever the cynic, granted a very clever, quick witted and funny cynic, but nevertheless, a cynical boy.

"I can't decide which Pokemon I want as a starter!" Shouted Naruto from upstairs, the sound of a head being struck against the wall resounded.

"Torchick." Said Menma, a nod.

"I thought you were going to be a Dark Type trainer, Menma-kun?" Asked Kushina, she herself worked with her Gardevoir and Alakazam a majority of the time, when she was younger she did have several Water Types but felt bad about keeping them all around after settling down she released them into the world.

"I can't just use Dark Types, that's stupid. Besides, Blaziken is a badass." Minato nodded sagely, he himself had a Blaziken, he was a ferocious fighter, but had taken to looking after the boys whenever he could; the Fighting/Fire type was a big softie. "I was thinking about Treeko, because of Sceptile, and Mudkip because of its Ground attribute as it evolves, in truth it took me a few weeks to decide, even then I'm to search like a madman to get the others in the wild." Minato chuckled at the gleam in his son's eyes.

"Besides that, Dark Types will be my main source, but not the only one. It would be foolish to overspecialize, _cough_ Elite Four _cough_ Gym Leaders _cough_." Said Menma, completely straight faced, Minato and Kushina laughed at the oddity that was their eldest, the black haired male stood up with his plate and went to the sink, rinsing it off before sliding it into the open dish-washer; he kissed his mother's cheek, "By Kaa-san." And did the same for her Gardevoir, who blushed and pushed him away a very 'Oh you~' motion, tapping his nose with her green digit.

"You push me away now my dear, Garde-chan. But I will marry you if it takes me to the ends of the earth!" Striking a dramatic pose the blush on the Pokemon's face deepened before she held both of her cheeks, Kushina giggled furiously at her Pokemon's expression. When he was younger Menma decided that Gardevoir was 'too pretty' to be a Pokemon and therefore had to be a princess in disguise, he came to the real knowledge years ago but still kept it up to amuse her.

He went over to his father and hugged the man resting his head on Minato's shoulder for a moment before patting his back, "Not very manly of a hug." Said Minato, smirking.

"Bitch I'm too flamboyant for your manly hugs." Said the eldest flippantly, Minato guffawed, Menma had very little care for social norms, when he-Menma-was younger Minato would get a kiss and a hug, but Menma decided against it as he got older, even for him it was a little awkward, with a fist-bump to Blaziken he left the house. "If you don't hurry up you'll miss out, Baka!" Shouted the eldest as the door closed.

**5 Minutes Later, Birch residence.**

"Oh, Menma-kun so good to see you." Greeted May's mother and Prof. Birch's wife, Elizabeth, she was a well aging woman with doe brown hair that was tied into a bun, she wore a black singlet with grey tracksuit pants, just for lounging around, she had bright blue eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye, drawing more attention to them. She embraced the black clad male and rubbed a few circles into his back.

"You haven't been over in a week; poor May thought you didn't like her anymore." Said the woman, Menma sighed softly as an embarrassed 'Okaa-san!' rang from up-stairs heavy steps were heard as May raced down the stairs.

She had light brown hair that fell into two long bangs which flared out before curling in, it was a strange thing to see at first, the rest of her hair being held by her emerald green bandana that had a white Poke Ball printed on the side. She wore a red vest that fell past her waist, sort of like a small skirt, biker shorts on the held her modesty, a green bag wrapped around her hip and white gloves on her hands with black fingers and a green bracelet around her left wrist. She wore black socks along with red and white sneakers to finish it off, a small line of clips that could hold Poke Balls around her right thigh.

She was about 5' 8" tall, and her big blue eyes stared up at her long-time friend in bewilderment, the sight of his smirk, not helping what-so-ever. May's face burned a little as she nodded to her mother and dragged her friend outside, "It was lovely seeing you again, Menma-kun. Take care of my baby will you?" Asked Elizabeth, fully aware of how much she was embarrassing her 'baby'.

"Of course, Oba-chan." Was all she got in reply.

The pair was headed towards the fields, "Isn't the lab the other way?" Asked Menma, hands in his pockets as May walked a little more rigid than usual. "Ji-san out in the field again?" At her nod he continued hypothesizing, "And did you perhaps get a call on your Poke-Nav that he needed help..._again_?" Asked the Dark Trainer, not literally at this point but he felt his clothing qualified him as such.

"Maybe..." Mumbled May, Menma sighed and tightened the strap of his satchel before running off towards Birch's usual spot for observing the locals, May followed quickly as her 'Nav beeped, she pulled it out.

"He's just over through the bush this way!" She shouted and ran onto the small cleared that led from Littleroot to Oldale Town, there were several off-shooting paths, Birch was down the first left, when they found him he was being harassed by a small pack of Poochyena, small grey furred, black skinned, wolfs that looked like cubs, they had a fluffy tail with an extra flared point at the tailbone that fluffed up and bristled when they were angry, each had red eyes and yellow sclera, they were playing with Birch obviously, playing with their prey.

Menma's eyes spotted the Profs. bag, but it appeared _he_ spotted _them_, "Oh thank Mew! Menma, May there are Pokemon in my pack, please I can't reach them, help me!" The branch began to crack under his weight, Birch was a stocky fellow, with a beard along his face, and short thick brown hair atop his head, he wore a white lab coat over a black t-shirt and forest green cargo shorts, he also insisted on wearing sandals, for some reason.

"No prob's, Otou-san!" Said May, flipping the bag open, "Water, Fire or Grass?" She asked hastily, Menma grabbed the Poke Ball with a flame painted just above the button and tossed it.

"Torchick to battle!" He ordered, the small red and orange chick appeared, three long feathers protruding from a tuft of fluff atop its head, it had big blue eyes and a short beak, no visible arms but did have two small wings at its side, and a pair of sharply taloned feet, "May whenever you're ready..."

"Mudkip!" She tossed out a blue fish-dog looking quadruped, it had a fin atop its head and one at its rear, two three-pronged orangs fins at its cheeks, a wide seemingly perpetual smile on its face and two big green eyes, "Kip~?" It questioned, tilting its head.

"Mudkip use Watergun on the Poochyena!" Ordered May, Menma gave a similar instruction of Ember to Torchick, a strong stream of water burst from the small creature at May's side while small orbs of orange flame shot from Torchick's little beak.

The attacks exploded on impact and knocked the dark dogs out cold, Menma produced a Dusk Ball from his sleeve and tossed it at the leader, it was a slight bigger with a darker grey tone to its fur. It sucked the dog up in a stream of black and grey energy before clicking to show it was caught, the ball recalled itself to Menma's open hand and he smirked, May merely shot him a blank stare.

"Really...? We haven't even started yet and you get a head start on me." Said May, crossing her arms under her budding chest, Menma smirked and shrunk the ball down, clipping it onto his belt, "Fine, be that way mister." She said flippantly, patting Mudkip's head, "Good job, Mudkip. Thanks for helpin' out." Mudkip merely said its name happily as it enjoyed having its fin stroked.

"Solid effort little one." Complimented Menma giving Torchick a pat on the head, Birch got out of the tree and dusted himself off, hefting his bag onto his shoulder and sweeping his daughter into a big hug.

"Oh May you're my hero! I would have been done for if you hadn't come along!" Said Birch exuberantly, "And Menma! So quick and efficient starting your journey with two Pokemon at your side!" He too, was pulled into the man's hug.

"Otou-san, you called me screaming for help, I don't think I was just 'coming along'." Said May, dryly. Birch sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"You need to learn not to annoy the puppies." Scolded Menma, holding Torchick to his chest and stroking its head, the little Fire Type cooed happily as he did so.

"Yes well...Back to the Lab, I'm sure you little brother will be waiting with the patience of a rampaging Gyarados." Said Birch, his tone returning to its ever chipper way, Menma sighed and rolled his eyes leaning his head against May's shoulder dramatically.

"Woe is me, May-chan..." He mumbled, 'sadly'. May pat his head, going along with it was the only hope anyone had of getting his mind back on track.

**The Lab, 20 Minutes Later.**

"...And that's why you're starting with Treeko." Said Menma, crossing his arms and staring down at his brother who frowned.

"But-!" Tried Naruto only for Menma to grab the scruff of his shirt and give him the glare. All the light seemed to fade from the area around the too as Naruto stared into death itself.

"You will take Treeko. You will befriend Treeko. And if I hear even a _small_ word of debate about it, I will doom your soul to darkness!" Naruto nodded so quickly it was a wonder he didn't snap his neck, Menma detached himself from Naruto's collar and brushed the boy down, fixing his shirt and such, the light returned and the air around them sparkled.

"Good boy, Naruto-kun." He said patting the youngers head condescendingly, Birch shivered as he stood next to his daughter.

"Phew...Your boyfriend is one scary fellow, May-chan" Said Birch, "It felt like staring down a Tyranitar." May's face burned as she tried to turtle herself into her shirt.

"Otou-san~! He's not my boyfriend; he's my best friend..." She squeaked, Birch merely smirked and waved off his daughter.

"Heard it all before, May-chan. Just to remind you your mother and I are far too young for grandchildren, so be safe." May's mouth was wide and her expression was horrified, aghast too much she didn't even have the brain function to reply.

Birch chose this moment to go over the basics, just to rehash what they already knew, "Now as you all know this is the Pokedex. It's stored with information on all the Pokemon you will no doubt encounter, along with locations and other tidbits. But to get more accurate readings you'll need to capture and scan as many as possible, also if there is a Pokemon it hasn't seen it will gather all surface data it can, but you should catch that Pokemon. If anything it will help with my research. And help you all on your journeys." The trio nodded as they took a 'Dex each, Menma tucked his into his breast pocket, May tucked hers away in her bag while Naruto did the same.

"Next we have five Poke Balls each, when you reach the capacity of 6 in your party any 'Balls used for capture will be put into suspension. The Pokemon cannot be used until you reach a center and store it into the PC system or send it back here." Once more a collective row of nodding heads, "Good, good. Now, I just want to wish you all luck in your endeavors, and hope you stay safe."

Kisses, hugs and handshakes later the trio were just about to leave, as they took their first steps into Route 101, Naruto ran off with a breakneck pace, "First Gym Badge is mine!~"

"Did he just..." Stuttered Menma, eyes wide.

"Run off on his own?" Asked May.

"And..."

"Left us behind which in turn could lead us to suspect that he _doesn't _want to team up, or want you to watch him, so could also mean that you wasted a year sitting around?" Finished May, yeesh that sounded way worse when she said it out loud.

"I'm going to kill him." Said Menma simply, "I don't think I've ever been this angry before in my life." He contemplated rubbing his chin before shaking his head, throwing an arm over his female companion's shoulder, "Insert corny phrase here to express my interest in you." He said.

May placed her hands on her cheeks, "Oh Menma-kun, you have such a way with words, take me here you silver-tongue devil!" She declared sarcastically, patting his chest, Menma scoffed but nonetheless chuckled.

**End.**

**R&R **

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Steady on turbo, no need to get your nipples in a twist. In case you hadn't noticed, Menma is the main character for all of my stories, kinda my thing. As for stats and crap, it's a story, a piece of fiction. Do you **_**really**_** think I'll give a toss about stats? He wasn't threatening him in the serious sense either, not what you said but its implied, they act like usual brothers would, if ones being a dick the other will fix it, Treeko was the last one to pick, Menma wasn't forcing it upon Naruto in any way, Menma was more or less trying to get it through Naruto's head that he needed to look after his partner. **

**Treeko's line is one of my favorites, but I like Torchick's better, thus why I gave one of my favorites to the Rival, and my favorite to the protagonist. Seriously dude, if it bothers you so much you might need to step back and take a few breathes before you hurt yourself.**

**In all honestly I felt like just ignoring this or asking 'you mad bro' but you caught me in a good mood.**

**TheMysteriousOtaku: Don't worry dude, I'm replaying Pokemon Y that's why, heh, I had the want to make this, at the moment it's nothing more than a seed for later usage, I will be focusing on King of the Hive, primarily, and Guardian of Azeroth, secondly, this will be updated whenever I get another hit of the Pokemon craving.**

**(At the time of answering the one below I had just woken up.) **

**Guest #2: Let me just clear this up for everyone, it the game world, not the actual game. Stuff like stats and shit don't apply, just hard work and training, it's the game world, because the plot for it is something I know decently enough, the plot for the show, is slightly different, but enough to make it so shit won't make sense.**

**Game World, with a few parts from the anime here and there, So I don't wanna hear bullshit about people constantly hating on the Treeko line, and yes it's only been two but if I nip this in the bud it will only be those two, because you're being idiots. Got it?**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Start.**

**Route 101 **

Menma and May had decided to take their time from Littleroot to Oldale, seeing as they wanted to get to know their partners in more detail, and get some newbie battle experience against the wild Pokemon of the forests, the trip would typically take a solid day of walking none-stop, but Menma and May had been 'grinding' on wild Pokemon to get their teammates strength up.

Poochyena, Kurone, and his Torchick, Taiyo, were on Menma right, while May was on his left, her Mudkip was on her left, Naruto had called Menma about twenty minutes after they lost sight of him saying, "Don't worry, Nii-san! I'll make sure to check in with everyone once a day and If 'shit hits the fan' you won't be that far behind." That was something at least, the blonde avoided a vicious scolding when they next met, now it would be a mild scolding.

Though Menma wasn't one to cage a free spirit, and if anything that was Naruto to a T, far to hyperactive and exuberant to be held to the pace of others, especially Menma's who attempted to be thorough in all he did, in this case it would be getting his team to around the same level of strength before Rustborough, which would no doubt be easy enough to accomplish.

"There's a pond not too far from here, mind if we take a look around?" Asked May, Menma had to think a moment before realizing which pond she spoke of and nodded, it wasn't out of the way so they wouldn't lose any more time than they had, not that they needed help with killing time, every Wurmple, Zigzagoon and Poochyena would flee at the sight of their Pokemon due to the fact that they were officially notorious because of Menma's 'grinding' training style, it was good enough for now, when they evolved is when the real training started.

They made a sharp right directly off the road and into the forest, not 10 steps later and the tree's cleared revealing a large pond, a few Water Types gathered around chatting happily in their own language.

Menma crouched down and observed from the cover of a bush, while May leant out behind a tree, "_Hmm, an Azuril evolution tree...Two Lotad and a small flock of Tailow. Not bad I suppose. Nothing I want though._" Though Menma, May tapped her chin in thought, yes the Azuril was cute but she already had a Water Type in Mudkip, who would grow to also be a Ground Type, she needed a good back up Pokemon for now, and a Tailow would do fine.

"Think we could catch a Tailow?" Asked May, leaning down and resting her chin on Menma's shoulder, whispering softly, Menma nodded and gestured Torchick over, his little Fire Type shuffled over to his side happily.

"Taiyo, get ready for an Ember, strong as you can, at that flock of Tailow, Kurone." He called his Poochyena who looked up at him with her big red eyes looked up attentively, "If any of the other Pokemon attempt to attack Taiyo get ready to tear 'em up." Kurone nodded, May had relayed orders to user a full powered Watergun at the flock on the signal.

"Ready?" Asked Menma, May gave a thumbs up and a wink, Menma rose his hand Taiyo and Mudkip began gathered their strength, when he dropped it a high powered stream of water shot from Mudkip, it was strong enough to actually nudge the fish-dog back an inch or so, Taiyo's flames struck the flock with gusto, once more the moves hit together and exploded.

Pandemonium was a good way to explain what the reaction was like the Azuril, Maril and Azumaril booked it, the Lotad just kept floating in the pond, not really paying any mind to it, 4 Tailow hit the ground while two more kept up, Menma and Kurone ran out of the bush to draw their attention.

The first Tailow, heavily wounded and looked to be on its last legs, the second seemed to be almost fine, must have flew away faster, _that_ was the one to capture. "Kurone, Bite on the wounded Tailow." Ordered Menma, the first Tailow glowed white, a Quick Attack, and shot towards Kurone who stood her ground, her fangs glowing an ominous purple colour as she snapped at the bird, where it any other time it would not have been fast enough, but due to its wounds the Tailow was caught between Kurone's jaws.

"Mudkip, Watergun one more time!" Shouted May's voice, the stream hit the healthy Tailow, catching it off guard and smashing it against a tree, May, Taiyo and Mudkip ran out of the bushes, the Fire Type standing next to her trainer, while Kurone kept a paw on her prey a predatory gleam in her eye.

"Go, Poke Ball!" Announced May, as soon as the Watergun ended the red and white capture device struck Tailow in the chest before sucking it up, it landed on the soft grass below and wriggled twice before clicking, signifying a successful capture. Mudkip ran over to the ball, batting it with his tail the capture device was swatted into the air, May had to jump to catch it but was still abuzz.

"Great Job, Mudkip! Thanks, Taiyo, Kurone. For your help." May picked up her blue pokemon who cheered, throwing up his forelegs happily.

"Kip!~"

"Chick!" Chittered Taiyo, Menma chuckled before hearing a small noise, he looked to see the Lotad waddling out of the water and towards the wounded flock, and they glowed with green energy that was absorbed by the wounds on each bird.

"Their using Synthesis...How interesting, still first stage Pokemon and knowing such a move." Said Menma, he returned Taiyo and pat Kurone, "Don't take too long, Kurone-chan." He said warmly, she nuzzled into his touch as he gestured May to follow.

"What's Kurone doing?" Asked May.

"More than likely going to eat Tailow, she's a carnivore, it'd be pretty messed up of me to take away her food source because it makes me a little uncomfortable." Said Menma, it was a prickly issue around the world, _yes_ they did eat bi-products of Pokemon, such as unfertilized eggs, which were much smaller about the size of a young adults palm, but a few Trainers found it abominable to eat Pokemon, Tauros meat and such. Menma was not one of these people, take meat away from him and someone would likely die.

So he was respecting Kurone's nature by letting her do what was natural for her, eating birds was a bit weird to him, but then again he wasn't a Pokemon, May frowned a little, but it seemed she understood, "Oh, I guess I forgot that she was wild only a few days ago."Admitted May, "It's only natural, nothing we can, or should do about it." She said, adamantly, let bygones be bygones, was her personal unspoken motto.

"See, _this_ is why we're best friends, no one else understands me but you." Said Menma breathily, dramatically even, as he wrapped her in a hug, Mudkip joining in, lifting her off the ground a little.

"Eck! Can't breathe!" Struggled the brunet, Menma scoffed good-naturedly and put her down patting her head, "Don't patronize me Mr. Cuddles."

"But you love my cuddles, remember when we were younger...? Christmas eve you wanted to stay up _all_ night, and I had to do the same because you insisted, someone got a bit chilly and demanded hugs, two minutes later, asleepiness." Menma finished with a wave of his hands and a smirk, May's cheeks flushed at the memory, as Kurone came and barked to get her trainers attention.

She was licking her chops happily a bit of red marring her jaws, Menma tsk'ed softly and knelt down, pulling out a cloth from his bag and wiping her muzzled, "Who's a wittle gwuton, you are yes you are." He cooed, the typical 'puppy voice' that anyone with a soul made in the sight of cute dogs.

Kurone let her trainer clean up the stains she could not reach before giving her head a quick ruffle and stuffing the cloth back into his bag, Taiyo chirping happily as they resumed their walking.

"So why didn't you catch one of those Lotad? They seemed to be pretty decent." Asked Menma, speaking about their Synthesis in not so many words.

"Well they were a pair, and I know you wouldn't want one so I didn't bother you about splitting them up. Besides Mudkip is plenty tough to cover most threats for the time being." Said May, shrugging a little, jostling the Pokemon in her arms.

"Mudkip!" Exclaimed the happy fish-dog, puffing its chest out proudly.

"Thank you for reminding me Mudkip." Said Menma, May looked at him in confusion, he slipped his hand into his breast pocket and pulled out his 'Dex, flipping open he scanned his duo for a moment.

"**This Female Poochyena is registered as, Kurone to Menma Uzumaki. She is level 11, with the moves Bite, Take-Down, Howl and Growl, with the ability Intimidate. Kurone will evolve into a Mightyena at level 20.**" Informed the Dex, not to shabby, Kurone more than likely wasn't going to get much more experience around here so it was time to move on for her.

"**This Female Torchick is registered as, Taiyo to Menma Uzumaki. She is level 11, with the moves Peck, Ember, Focus Energy and Scratch, with the ability Blaze. Taiyo will evolve to a Combusken at level 16.**" Menma grinned, good already close to having his Fighting Type advantage over Roxanne and her Gym, now he just needed to get a Corphish and he would willingly participate in the event.

One did not approach battle without preparation, or at least a plan of some kind, that would be ridiculous. Well that rule applied for Gym's and tournaments anyway, average battles were ok since losing them only resulted in you losing a few P.

"**This Male Mudkip is registered as, Mudkip to May Birch. He is level 12 , with the moves Watergun, Tackle, Mudslap and Rain Dance, with the ability Torrent. Mudkip will evolve into Marshtomp at level 16.**" Cut in May's 'Dex, Menma hummed in acknowledgement.

"**This Female Tailow is registered as, Tailow to May Birch. She is level 7 with the moves Quick Attack, Peck and Gust, with the ability Speed Boost. Tailow will evolve into Swellow at **_**Unknown Level**_." May sweat dropped.

"Dudette your dad hates birds, heh." Snickered Menma, "Though Speed Boost is interesting to see on a Tailow, I thought only Yanma and Ninjask got that ability...A fine first catch." He finished, rubbing his chin and smiling at her, May grinned and puffed out her chest proudly, releasing the Pokemon from its ball, it looked around worriedly, before May took a knee.

"I know you're probably really scared right now, but I'm May I caught you with the help of my friends here, you're looking a little hurt, I'm going to help you with that." May rummaged in her pack a little before pulling out a collapsible Potion canister, pressing the button on the side it expanded to about the size of a small water bottle, with a few pulls of the trigger a fine mist of moist healing substance coated Tailow, it stopped panting and freaking out allowing the soothing medicine to heal its wounds.

"Tailow I'm going to be your trainer from now on, that means working hard and getting stronger. Think you can keep up?" May knew people, she also knew Pokemon, and from first glance she could see this Pokemon wanted strength, the Tiny Bird nodded determinedly and fluttered a bit before resting on her shoulder.

"That was easy." Said Menma, robotically.

"Well Potion's do tend to speak volumes for negotiations." Said May, collapsing the potion once more and stowing it into her bag, Menma nodded at that give a wounded creature, humans included, a bit of help and they'll usually be much easier to get onto your side, Tailow didn't seem bothered about where it's flock was, he filed that away for later.

"Right well. I think we're sufficiently able for this point in time. Let's head to Oldale to rest and restock." Menma stuck his 'Dex back into his pocket and took lead of the parade, Tailow would grow quicker off the tougher Pokemon the further they got, so they wouldn't have to worry too much about her falling behind.

**Oldale Town, 3 hours later.**

"Hey there!" Shouted a voice, Menma was drawn to the sight of a young man with a yellow shirt, blue shorts, black sneakers and a blue backwards facing hat, his dark grey eyes sparked with spunk. "Are you two trainers?"

"Sure are." Said May with a bright smile, the boy grinned and produced a pair of Poke Balls from his hip.

"Awesome, wanna battle? I'm trying to get my team stronger before we make the treck through to Petalburg." Menma smiled, this kid had the right idea, and May matched his grin and nodded.

"I'll ref, then." Said Menma, the pair stood next to each other before taking fifteen steps away from each other, it was a decent enough size for a friendly battle, "This will be a two on two match between May Birch and..." Menma looked to the boy for his name.

"Jack." Said the now named Jack, no last name, fair enough.

"And Jack, substitutions are allowed, the winner will be declared when the opponent's entire team is defeated." That's how we do in Hoen, bro.

"I choose you, Poochyena!" Announced Jack, the small black pup appeared with a bark, certainly exuberant.

"You're up Tailow." May threw out her newest teammates 'ball as she fluttered and squawked out her name, "Tailow~!"

"Begin!"

"Poochyena use Tackle!" Declared Jack, his Pokemon barreling forward aglow with white streams of energy, May ordered Tailow to dodge as her bird flew up and over the attacking dog.

"Use Gust!" Tailow flapped its tiny wings furiously creating a small cyclone that picked up Poochyena, getting a call of distress from Jack, "Now use Quick Attack and Peck together!" Logically it was sound, since it affected two parts of their body, and Tailow seemed like a smart bird, but it seemed more complex than it seemed as Tailow just settled for a Quick Attack and smashed into the dog, knocking it to the ground, then using the momentum provided from exiting the Gust delivered a speedy Peck directly to its side, Poochyena gave one final whimper before passing out.

"Great try, pal!" Said Jack returning his Pokemon, "Wow your Pokemon is tough, May." Complimented Jack with a bright smile.

"Thank you Jack..." Said May as she watched Tailow's Speed Boost give her more speed, a slight sheen of red glistened on her feathers in the afternoon light before dying away, "...Ready to keep going?" She asked, Jack nodded quickly and tossed out the next one of his 'balls.

"Let's do this, Wingull!" A small winged seagull looking pokemon with long thin wings and a large beak appeared it cooed gently and flapped a few times to keep itself aloft, it was all white except for the two blue strips on its wings and the orange part of its beak.

"**Wingull the Seagull Pokemon, registered to Trainer Jack. Wingull's make their nests on steep sea cliffs. Riding the updrafts, it soars to great heights.**" Obviously it wasn't programmed to give out the moves of other Trainer's Pokemon that would be pretty ridiculous, May slipped her 'Dex away once more and gave Tailow a bright smile.

"Alright Tailow, Quick Attack!"

"Watergun, Wingull!" Said Jack, a high pressured burst of water shot from Wingull's beak and clipped Tailow enough that it had to call off its attack in favor of regaining balance, but Jack didn't let up, "Now use Supersonic to confuse it!" The high pitched whine passed through the area, golden circular rings shrouded Tailow and confused it.

"TAILOW FOCUS!" Shouted May, it helped, if only a little, her bird pokemon, "Use Quick Attack on Wingull!" The command was clear and crisp, Tailow was able to shake off a majority of its confusion for the time and barreled forward like a missiles smashing right into Wingull, the Water-Flying type was caught off guard, through sheer willpower Tailow had managed to downplay to effects of confusion, and with its speed boosted so high poor Wingull to a ferocious beating.

Before it could hit the ground Wingull was returned by Jack, a few P entered May's account and the pair shook hands, "Thanks for the battle, May. I had a lot of fun, I guess I still gotta practice some more though." Jack rushed over to the Pokemon Centre after his departing words to get his team healed.

May's eyes fell to her 'Dex, once more in her hands, as the blue bar at the bottom of Tailow's data screen crawled forward, hitting the 8 and continuing on about half way. It was a mildly accurate was to measure how far a Pokemon was towards leveling up and evolving.

"Nice job." Complimented Menma with a smile, "You too Tailow very strong of you to force the confusion down." Tailow chirped happily as Menma's gloved finger rubbed the back of her head, "Shall we, madam?" He offered his arm to May who smiled and took it.

"My, what a gentlemen." She replied looping her arm with his, "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow? More training around here?"

"Nah, I think we've got enough of a head start on all the other trainers around here, level wise anyway, so it would be best to catch up with Naruto he's already at Petalburg, Treeko is level exceptionally well, he's caught a Lotad, Tailow and a Seedot. There's a lake just outside town towards Petalburg, it's only about 20 minutes from the Centre so I'll hit it up tonight and see if I'm lucky." May nodded and smiled, this was the best decision she could ever make, traveling with her best friend, and more friends to be made on the way, couldn't go wrong there.

**End.**

**Current Teams, Menma: Torchick (Taiyo) lvl 11, Poochyena (Kurone) lvl 11.**  
**May: Mudkip lvl 12, Tailow lvl 8.**  
**Naruto: Treeko lvl?, Lotad lvl ?, Tailow lvl?, Seedot lvl ?**

**R&R**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Just go away. Seriously you're obviously a bloody idiot if something like my opinion can make you rage so hard. **

**Lurker: Who knows good sir, who knows. :3**

**Guisniperman: Didn't think of a 'goth' ralts but it's a pretty wizard idea, cheers :D.**

**And about this whole SOPA business, let me make this totally clear.**

**I. Dont. Care.**

**Got that cleared up? Good. **

**And after the 30th story that has been 'updated' with more shit about how we all have to go sign a fucking petition, it's repetitive, and I'm pretty sure every man and his fucking dog knows by now. So stop. If Fanfic ends wouldn't you want to put up a few chapters before we all vanish? So do that, stop fucking around.**

**Enjoy.**

**(1) Zelda's Lullaby.**

**Start.**

It was nighttime, the moon high in the sky, a single figure was revealed in the darkness, but was clothed in black making the small amount of light provided by the moon virtually useless. The figure had his legs crossed and a fishing line into the middle of a large sparkling pond, a Torchick was sitting next to him, while a big Poochyena nuzzled against his other side.

The line bobbed with the small wind that blew around the area, Menma whistled softly a gentle tune his mother used to help him sleep when he was younger and had one of his nightmare episodes. **(1)**

That's a story for later.

A tug at his rod made Menma's arm tug as he tore the creature from the glassy lake surface, it landed only a few feet behind him, Menma smirked, after hours of fishing he'd finally caught a Corphish, it looked much like a crab, with three spikes much like a small crown at the top of its head, but with bulbous pincers of equal size its underbelly was a creamy colour with separation lines between each piece of its natural armor, 6 hooked little legs ran along its lower body, with a flared tail at its rear.

"Corphish!" It intoned angrily, making snapping motions with its pincers, Menma's smirk didn't falter, pulling out his 'Dex he scanned it.

"**A Wild Corphish, Male. The Ruffian Pokemon, its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its tough pincers will never release its prey. This Corphish is Level 17 with the moves, Night Slash, Crabhammer, Iron Defense and Vicegrip, with the Ability Swift Swim.**" Hmm, Swift Swim increased speed in the rain and, obviously, in the water. Pairing Corphish with May's Mudkip in double battles would be devastating for their foes, that was until he got the water type to learn Rain Dance himself.

"Alright, you can come willingly, get stronger, evolve and be a completely badass Dark/Water Type, or you can come unwillingly in which case Taiyo and Kurone will beat the crap out of you." Corphish would have none of it, it seemed. Pincers aglow with watery energy it surged forward, a Crabhammer in the making, towards Taiyo.

"Kurone intercept with Take-Down!" Ordered Menma, his pup running forward being shrouded with white energy, "Taiyo use Focus Energy then Ember." Yes it was a type disadvantage but hopefully with Focus Energy it would be strong enough to make a difference, Kurone's body smashed into the side of Corphish knocking it a few feet as Taiyo was surrounded by a circle of red energy before opening her eyes to reveal glowing red orbs, she shot a powerful swarm of basketball sized fire balls towards Corphish they began to explode on impact after the second and finished at 5 in total.

"Kurone use Howl to beef yourself up and get ready, it won't be down yet." A bloodcurdling howl filled the immediate area, Kurone's body glowed red as it grew a bit, her fangs and claws sharpening and lengthening a smidge, Corphish came barreling out of the glowing pit of burning grass and torn up ground swinging, its pincers open ready to Vicegrip Kurone.

"Taiyo, pepper it with Ember, Kurone dodged it unless you want a lot of pain." Kurone jumped back several feet, Corphish's speed left a lot to be desired thankfully, much smaller orbs of fire began to chip away at it, the Water Type groaned in protest as it felt its wounds begin to hinder him, "Kurone, Take-Down once more!" Ordered Menma, the creature had just given him an opening and he was going to exploit the shit out of it.

Kurone once more glowed a bright white, illuminating the area unintentionally as she barreled into the crab, smashing into it head first and pushing it up enough to flip it into the air, the pup growled lowly as she panted a slight, "Alright Taiyo finish it off with a heavy Peck." Ordered Menma, Taiyo shot forward like a Zubat out of the Distortion World, spearing Corphish with a powerful attack.

Corphish breathed a little puff of smoke before its eyes snapped shut, unconscious. Menma smiled brightly and flicked his wrist a Dusk Ball shot from his sleeve into his hand, spinning it on his finger for a moment he tossed it, the Dusk Ball sucked in Corphish with a flash of dark light, the shadows of the night seemed to join it, wrapping around Corphish, it shook once before sealing. Menma punched his open palm and grinned, Kurone ran over to the ball and grabbed it, bringing it to her trainer.

"Good girl." He said gently, a glowing light burst from Taiyo, Menma's eyes widened as her form changed, into that of a Combusken. The top half of her body was now predominantly yellow in colour, her head had three red feathers cresting proudly, her beak had turned a deep orange colour while her eyes sharpened from the innocence of her previous form to a piercing gaze, she had long arms that ended with three sharp white claws, a tuft of fluff acting as her 'knuckles'. Her lower body was mostly red-orange, two bulbous thighs attached to avian feet and shins, a trio of taloned toes at the front with one at the back.

"Combusken!" She bellowed proudly, hands igniting with flames as she blew out a short torrent. Kurone barked happily while Menma let out a low whistle in appreciation.

"Dayum girl, lookin' good." He said with a smirk, Taiyo puffed out her chest happily and placed her hands on her hips, Menma pulled out his 'Dex. "**Combusken the Young Fowl Pokemon, during battle the hot flame inside it increases and its kicks have devastating power. Registered as Taiyo to Menma Uzumaki, level 16. She knows the moves Ember, Scratch, Focus Energy and Peck. Due to evolving she has learnt Fire Punch and Double Kick, with the ability Blaze. Combusken evolves into Blaziken at level 36.**" Menma whooped in a manner much unlike him as he swept up his Combusken into a hug, spinning her around.

"Damn you're so badass!" He hollered, filling Taiyo with an unstoppable amount of pride as her trainer sung her praises, Menma placed her on the ground, "Alright, now you can do that harsher training, because your body can handle it. Kurone we'll do some speed and stamina training I don't wanna go overboard until you've evolved, 'kay?" Kurone barked out an affirmative, Menma was pleased so he returned the pair and collapsed his rod, slipping it into his bag and heading back to the Pokemon Center, he was exhausted as hell by the time he got back, so he snuck into May's room and flopped down next to her, the brunette noticed his presence and snuggled against him.

The second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

**Next Day.**

May and Menma were collecting the last of their belongings, the latter in nothing but his boxers while the former was missing a shirt, the pair were gradually getting dressed, having no real reason to be bashful around one another because of how long they'd known each other, they'd seen each other naked plenty of times, so nearly naked was fine.

Though that didn't stop Menma from taking glances at the female trainers almost exposed chest, "_Awesome._" He thought turning away and grinning widely slipping on a pair of pants, he'd gotten out of the shower a short time ago so he smelt nice and deliciously manly.

Fabulously manly.

Pulling on his gloves he rubbed his thumb and index finger together the cloth was thin enough that he could still feel stuff, barely though, and yet also able to keep his hands warm, the blood flow to his hands was shit and they were always cold, it kinda annoyed him. Though May would always take said cold hands and put them against her face when it was hot, 'May as well warm you up and cool me down' was the way she defended said action at the age of 8 when she first did it.

He snapped from his thoughts as his female friend, now clothed completely, buttoned up his coat before smoothing it out, purple looked into blue as he smiled lightly, "Coffee?" She asked, gesturing towards the vague direction of the Pokemon Centre cafeteria, Menma placed a hand on her shoulder and the other across his heart.

"This is why I love you May, you're the only one who understands me." May chuckled and pat his hand before doing another quick once over scan of the room, making sure nothing was forgotten, finding nothing she led the way.

"So you still haven't told me what you caught last night." Said May.

"That's because I think you should meet him, it's more fun that way. He's with the girls in their balls being healed." Informed the black clothed trainer. May blew a small puff of air in an attempt to huff but gave up half way through; she wasn't really one to pout and huff when she didn't get her way.

"Nurse Joy, may I check out my Pokemon?" Asked Menma strolling up to the desk, the pink haired woman in a nurse outfit and a Chansey at her side, a large round pink and white Pokemon with an egg in a pouch on its stomach and a nurse's hat.

"Of course, Menma-san, Chansey-kun could you get them for me?" Asked Joy, Chansey nodded.

"Chan, Chansey." The depth and heavily Australian accent made Menma do a double take, he never expected such a feminine Pokemon to be able to reach such depth in its voice, male or not, "Chansey, mate." Ok that was just creepy as fuck.

Wait did it say something other than its name?

"That Chansey scares me." Stated Menma, dryly.

"Oh Chansey-kun is just unique no need to be afraid of him." Said Joy, chipper as ever.

"May please agree with me, for my own sanity at least." Pleaded Menma turning to his companion.

"Chansey seemed pretty normal to me." Said May with a shrug, fully aware of the slightly crazed look in her best friends eyes, Chansey came back with a trolley, on the top tray was a trio of Poke Balls.

"Chan." The male Chansey nodded to the balls, Menma quickly clipped them onto his person before saying thank you and rushing into the cafeteria.

**20 Minutes Later**.

Breakfast was a quick affair, Menma and May headed out towards Petalburg, the black haired male spinning a Dusk Ball on his finger before flicking it upwards, in a splash of black across the area there stood Corphish snapping its pincers while staring up at Menma, "Cor-Cor, fish!" It chattered, Menma crossed his arms.

"Sorry but I cannot understand you, nevertheless here's my offer, you get stronger, you evolve and together we kick ass. Or ya know you could go back to that boring ol' pond." Corphish shot him a flat stare but nodded all the same, Menma gave a small sound of acceptance as he pulled out two more Poke Balls, releasing Kurone and Taiyo, May whistled in appreciation.

"Congratulations, Taiyo." She said happily, placing a hand on the Combusken's shoulder, Taiyo eye smiled happily, Mudkip tilted its head.

"Kip~ Mudkip!" He bubbled out cheerfully, at the sight of his friends evolution, Taiyo smiled brightly and pat Mudkip's head with her clawed fingers.

"Let's onward." Said Menma, sliding his hands into his pockets and walking forward, Kurone at his heels, Corphish skittered behind. Menma mulled over what other Pokemon he should capture, definitely a Bagon, if he could link up to a Global Trade System station, he'd be able to trade for a few more Pokemon, he'd need to capture a few to pawn off, that sounded messed up, but he really didn't care at this point, perhaps a few average yet wanted Pokemon, perhaps he could find some Dragon Trainer's with a cute-thing love. If all else failed he could probably just buy a couple.

Yes, you can do that.

It wasn't exactly an advertised business but it was there, most were sold to be pets, but there were some people who just wanted to get a solid Pokemon to train and used the Auction House system.

A Gible would be good, and definitely a Zorua from Unova though they were so rare it was ridiculous, "You crossed my path let's battle!" Shouted a young voice, Menma snapped his attention directly left, a young man with baggy blue trousers and a dark orange t-shirt, a blue hat on his head.

He looked around and noticed just how far out of Oldale they were, "_Holy shit how long have I been thinking?_" He questioned startled, the boy sent out a Poochyena, did everyone have one?, and ordered it forward, Menma made a small gesture to Kurone to show it who was boss.

"Use Tackle!" Shouted the boy, Kurone jumped out of the way, and at the command executed a powerful Take-Down into the smaller pup's ribs, sending it sprawling, it toppled and rolled before skidding to a halt, Menma was a little shocked at how powerful the attack was, looking to Kurone he saw a dark glint in her eyes.

Oh, now it made sense. She used to be the pack leader of her little group, so she was used to displaying dominance, another factor may be that Taiyo had evolved and Corphish was a higher level than her, so she was trying to make the difference.

"Return! Alright then, go Zigzagoon!" The result was much the same, Menma stared at his four-legged friend curiously, how much did his approval mean to her that she was willing to be so ferocious against an opponent, that was useful indeed, the boy looked positively livid, and he walked up to Menma red faced and angry, ready to take a swing, just as he did so, Menma stepped to the side, slid his right foot into the back of the boys knee and forced him down before slamming his fist to the younger boys face, sending him toppling to the ground.

Menma took of towards Petalburg once more, May whistled in appreciation, "Nice hit." She complimented, Menma chuckled softly and tipped his head in thanks, "Kurone seems a little on edge though...Is she ok?" Asked May, gently hoping not to alert the Dark Type that was walking with the other Pokemon a few steps behind them.

"Possibly. Possibly not. I'll give her a little extra attention tonight hopefully she won't be so moody tomorrow. Then again..." May looked up at him curiously, being given the view of his smirk, "...It could be that time of-" He was stopped by the brunette punching him in the stomach, Menma let out a croaky laugh as he righted himself.

"I don't wanna hear it." She said darkly, her friend merely coughed into his hand and chuckled a few more times, finding it hilarious. What a dick.

_You're getting a call motherfucker! You're getting a call mother-_

Menma slipped out his PokeNav and pressed the answer button, the screen folded out and it showed the picture of Naruto, his newly evolved Grovyle looking over his shoulder, "_Hey Nii-san! Treeko evolved! Awesome huh? Yeah we just beat Roxanne at Rustborough, I'm taking a break and focusing on training my team for a couple days, oh by the way caught a Whismur and a friend of dad's sent me a Froakie from Kalos, can you believe it? Anyway I gotta go, stuff to do, people to beat. Later!_" Sweet Mew he spoke quickly.

Though a Pokemon from Kalos was indeed kick ass, Menma wondered who this 'friend' was of their father's. Food for thought.

"Hey there! Trainer's, care for a battle?" Asked a young boy with a light blue singlet, black shorts and a straw hat on his head, Menma jerked his head to May who nodded. The boy smiled brightly, "Great! I'm a Bug Catcher so let's have some fun while I show you my awesome Bug Pokemon!" He was cheerful, that's good...Probably, maybe. Actually it was a little annoying but also endearing, Menma was having a small clusterfuck of thoughts right now.

Menma felt a small prickling sensation at the edge of his skull, he rubbed his temple in attempts to alleviate it, only for it to turn into intense pain, he clutched his head and stepped over to the nearby tree-line to sit down hopefully to rid himself of the impromptu pain spike.

The pain lessened as he walked towards the tree's but it increased when he stopped, throwing caution to the wind he walked forward, the curious stares of his Pokemon were ignored as he stumbled into the woods, May looked out of the corner of her eyes, and narrowed them, something was indeed wrong.

Menma collapsed and almost screamed as his head felt like it was being split open, "_Continue forward. Do not stop now._" Ordered a voice, feminine in nature. Picking himself up shakily he opened his eyes, if only to get a blurry outline of where this damned pain was leading him, it was like someone was digging a knife into his head and every time he stopped they twisted it.

He finally found himself in a small clearing, the canopy of the tree's parted but the ground still shadowed, a net made of vines and covered with leaves shrouded the small area, Menma stepped into it, not caring for the possibly life-threatening danger. "_Good you have arrived._" Said the voice, and like magic the pain vanished, leaving only phantom traces behind, Menma fully opened his eyes and saw something that shocked him quite a bit.

A Gardevoir, bloody and beaten, several gashes on her body, the roundness of the chest defined as such, though he was a little surprised how well she was packed, not the time for such thoughts, he scolded himself. Her 'dress' was completely black, while her legs still remained white and her arms dark blue, her hair black as her dress while dark silvery eyes looked up at him, relief and small amounts of joy.

"_I'm so glad...Finally I reached someone..._" Her voice was a whisper, Menma went to her side and rifled through his bag.

"I can probably help you out, a few sprays of Potion some bandages to help the wounds, you'll be fine." He assured, though he was lying through his teeth. She was dying, rapidly, he touched her neck the pulse was week and her skin was cold.

"_Silly boy..._" She giggled, touching his cheek; Menma blanked the touch spoke volumes her small fingers running along his cheek, almost affectionately. "_It is not I who needs you...It is my child..._" Sure enough in her other arm was a small Ralts, similar colorations, weeping almost silently. "_I'm not long for this world...And she will need someone to look after her...You have been...Marked shall we say, by another of my kind, obviously you were trusted enough to receive such a mark...It was the only way, I could connect with you...Please...Take my child...Protect her from the evil of this world..._" Some would argue with that last statement but he wouldn't so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Menma had never seen death before, Pokemon rarely die as they have such longevity and only in extreme circumstances are they killed, none of his relatives had died as it was just the four in his family, Minato, Kushina, Naruto and himself.

He stared blankly into Gardevoir's eyes, "B-but...I can help, _you_." Naive, foolish, stupid and flat-out ridiculous, that's what he was being, this was illogical and foolhardy she was going to die, that was that he could not save her why would he try and give himself, and her false hope by proclaiming such.

"_You're sweet..._" She said stroking his cheek, smiling and small warm smile, the smile of a loving mother, Menma was a mess of confusion and strangled emotions "_Take care of my little, Yoruko._" And with that her eyes shut and Menma felt a massive void grow in his chest, her hand slipped from his cheek and to the ground, his mind had gone numb, his hands had gone numb and had stilled and he completely shut down.

**End Chapter.**

**That was a small look into the psyche of Menma Uzumaki. **

**No he won't be an angst machine now but this is needed for later.**

**Yes, MenmaXGardevoir is a high possibility, thus why the 'goth ralts' was an awesome idea, I can play with the model some. Example. Boobs. Mutation of 'shiny' can, in this FF, go further that just coloration****.**

**Ever heard of threesomes kiddies? **

**Prepare to have mindgasms.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
